ThunderFrost Villain hero school
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: This is Thorki or ThunderFrost or Loki and Thor yaoi fanfiction. Setting that the entire avengers turned into 15-16 year old teenager and Fury made a school for them to take. Fury also got students from different city to apply for school here. Main character rotates around Thor and Loki.
1. Wake up call

OOC: Decided to do something interesting from a dream I had once. XD

Loki grabbed the soaked wash clothe, rubbing the soap over the soaked dripping wash cloth. He placed the soap onto the edge of the tube. He rubbed the soaped wash clothe over his pale skin, the hot steaming water falling on his head loosening his tense muscles. He inhales the warm steaming air, smelling the scent of soap in the air. He moved a step back, letting the hot steaming water wash down over his chest getting the soap off.

He turned the shower off, water dripping from the shower head. He reaches for a towel, grabbing it from the rail and pulled it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower, his raven black hair dripping with water. He looked himself in the mirror, seeing himself all clean without a smudge on him. He smiles slightly in satisfaction.

Today was going to be a good day, well hoping it will be a good day. He heard his brother shouting from outside the bathroom freaking out because of the alarm clock. He came bashing down the door to the bathroom and looked at Loki. "Brother! This noisy thing won't turn off!" He whimpers like a child not having a idea of what to do. Green emerald colored eyes locked onto his brother blue marine colored eyes. "You press the big button on top, Thor. Could you close the door? I am kind of naked in here if you do not see." He said with a scowl on his face.

Thor grumbled and marches out closing the door behind him. Loki on the other hand just shrugged. "AND GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL!" He yelled after him. He heard something break, the alarm clock, jeeze the 5th one this week. He brushed his hair with the bristles brush, getting any knots and tangles out. He sure does need a hair cut soon, he'll get his brother to shorten it again later. Taking clean pair of clothes, shoving them on hurriedly not sure how long he has been in the bathroom.

He opened the door only to see Thor's exposed chest. He was lifted off the ground and given a hug. "Gah! Thor! Put me down this instant!" He demanded with a scowl on his face. He noticed that Thor was naked, making his cheeks turn a faint scarlet. "Thor! Put some clothes on!" He said. Thor laughs and lets go of his brother. "I have to take a showah too little brother!" He said with a wide grin before disappearing inside the bathroom with the door shut.

Loki mumbled something unhearable beneath his breathe. He rubbed his burning cheek softly, rolling his eyes uneasily. Loki was a criminal, a villain, planning to destroy Midgard but he forced to take school instead delaying his true plans. Oh, The Avengers are going to school! Because Amora placed a curse on the Avengers and himself into 15-16 year old teenagers.

Yea pretty annoying, Thor didn't change much, still big and bulky, childish and always excited. He loathed his brother but inside he truly cares about him and love him, despite his envy and jealousy. He wasn't the type at all to show his true emotions he typically keep hidden within himself. He glances towards the ground seeing plastic and piece all over the ground. "Again..." He said with a scowl. He cleaned up the broken alarm clock, careful not to cut his palm or fingers while he tossed into the trash. He brushed his hand together.

It was 6:45 AM, school starts at 8 AM, the bus going to come by at 7:15 so his brother better hurry up with that damn shower. He sat down onto the edge of the bed, waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom. Yes, Thor and he sleeps in the same bed because Thor kept whining it's cold on his own bed. He was annoyed with Thor bickering and complaint that he gave up and let his brother sleep in his bed. He ends up being cuddled to death through out the night.

Lifting his head up to the sound of the door opening, seeing Thor hair dripping with water, watching him dry his hair up with a towel. His eyes lingered downwards a little, his cheeks turning brightly red. He looks away immediately and grunted. "Brother. Put some clothes on, you being naked isn't a pleasant sight for my innocent eyes." He said sharply. Thor whimpered in a pouting manner but found a pair of fresh clean clothes and put them on.

Loki grabs his brother and his backpacks with all their supplies inside. He shoves into his brother's arm who took it and place it around his back. The location of the school is from S.H.I.E.L.D. they built the school very recently for this matter.

"Brother?" Thor called to his brother with a raised brow.

"What?" He answered impatiently, his emerald green colored eyes locked onto his blue marine colored eyes. It was staring deep into one soul.

"Please don't leave me brother." He could hear a beg from his brother's voice.

He looked to him with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He asked a little harshly.

Thor looked away, frowning in displeasure. "I mean, don't go doing what your doing before we are turned to teenagers. I just want my brother back." He said with a deep sigh.

He stares at him with a bemused look, frowning at him. "I don't know, Thor. I am not going to talk about it either or discuss this!" He snapped a little.

"Fine." He said hoping Loki would make up his mind.

"Come on were going to be late to school!" He said marching out the door with his brother all dressed and such following right after him. He was glad that Fury cannot touch him or do anything because he the only one that can reverse this but he cannot, only finding Amora and defeating her only best way. He looked to the grey dull sky, it was drizzling but he wasn't concerned of being soaked.

He made it to the bus stop which Steve was dragging his backpack. "Morning captain sparklepants." Loki greeted with a sly smirk on his face. Steven looked up and stares wearily. "Uh, morning." He said in return, feeling awkward knowing he'll be going to the same school as wanted villain here. Thor grinned and patted Steve's back. "Morning! Were going to school today!" He said with excitement.

Tony voice interrupted from Steve continuing. "Do I have to go to school? I am a genius after all, brilliant mind to be exact." He said with a grunt, wishing to just stay home and have some vodka or something. All three heads turned. "Yes you do, Tony. Fury ordered us." Steve commented to Tony who came to stand beside him. Loki crossed his arms over his chest, seeing Natasha and Clint approaching towards them from across the street. Clint look dead tired like hasn't much sleep at all, Natasha...Well looked like had the best sleep ever. The last person to arrive with Bruce or The Hulk. He greeted everyone, even the wanted criminal. Loki gave a subtle nod of his head in greeting waiting impatiently for the bus.

They were all going to school, he wonders what will going to he'll see once they are at the school.


	2. Bus Ride

OOC: It might be a little shorter than the first chapter. Depends, might edit and add more! So stay tune!

Loki leaned his head forward, looking down the street to spot a dark black colored bus approaching. "Black bus?" He mumbles beneath his breathe, twitching in annoyance. Typical, not going to be a normal school he guessed. He folded his arms over his chest with a unpleasant expression. Steve shouted out. "The bus is here!" It made the rest of the tired group look up in alert, all waiting for the bus to come to a stop.

Thor grinned happily, hugging his brother tightly. "We get to go to school together!" He squee a bit. A growled erupted from Loki's throat. "I told you to _STOP_ hugging me!" He said with a stern tone. Thor released him and frowns at Loki's reaction. The other stares at Loki like: Wtf? Loki easily ignored them like they didn't exist, actually he wished they didn't exist at all.

The bus pulled into a stop in front of them, the bus door swung open, revealing middle-aged man with dark brown hair and pale grey colored eyes looking at them. "Get in." His voice sounded hoarse like he's been yelling a lot.

Loki got into the bus first, seeing that the Avengers were stupid of not sure what to do. Loki sat in the front closest to the window. Tony complained that he didn't want to be in the bus. "This bus feels sticky and warm! Can I go back home?" He pleaded, no one answered whining Tony.

Tony took his seat behind Loki with Steve sitting next him. "Cheer up, Tony. I bet the school better than in here." He gave a stupid smile at Tony. Tony faceplants into the seat in front of him grunting in displeasure.

Natasha and Clint sat near the back to hopefully to take a quick snooze before they get to the school. Thor got onto the bus with a huge grin, sitting down next to Loki. Bruce didn't say anything since doesn't want to be the arguing bickering type. He sat in an empty seat closest to the window.

Loki glares at Thor who almost taking the entire seat with his bulkiness. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his finger digging into his side probably going to leave a small finger print bruise.

Hearing the door shut close and the sound of the engine as the bus moved and took route to Avenger Villain School.

Loki felt himself drift into a slumber but tried to keep himself awake. He lost the fight, end up leaning against his brother's arm asleep. Thor looked down at his brother who was asleep, smiling at him. He loved when his brother was asleep, so peaceful, adorable in a way.

Everyone took a snooze on the bus except for Thor who was wide awake and grinning with excitement.

OOC: Told ya it's short.


	3. Just Brilliant

OOC: I am going to try to do this, hope you like it! Comment would be nice!

Loki groans softly, feeling the bus coming to a stop. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing he was sleeping against his brother. He flushed in embarrasment and growled. "Move you big arse." He said. Thor frowned and pouted at him. "But brother!" He said in a childish voice. He glares up at his older brother. "Move. Were here." He said with a stern voice.

The bus driver called to everyone. "Wake up everyone! School time!" He said out loud in a stern voice. Thor got out of his seat and got out of the bus first, excited for the first day of school having a like expression.

Loki face palmed himself and got out of the bus after his brother making sure he doesn't get lost like a stupid child. "Thor, behave yourself, this high school after all." He said harshly. Obviously he was ignored when Thor just darted towards the entrance. Tony came out first, followed by Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Black Widow who all looked tired and having a yawning fit.

Loki glares at the others, he casted a spell onto them, being a little nice and giving them energy boost for the day.

They all looked up and glares. Tony spoke up. "Hey no magic! I told you no yesterday! You even agreed!" He said frustratedly.

"I just gave you dumb nimbwits some energy boost you bastard, shut your mouth before I do it for you." He countered Tony's response.

Tony glares at him furiously though grunted and went inside. The others just grunted and secretly thanked Loki without his knowing.

He went inside the building, looking around, it was descent, tile floor, lockers down the halls. He looks to see more teen like children. "Thought were only one that goes here." He whispered to himself.

"We can't do that, so we got some kids from the city that could be potential worker for S.H.I.E.L.D. Also able to give you little avenger teenagers a chance to make new friends also." Director Fury cut in from behind Loki.

He turned and glares, growling. "You dare sneak upon me?" He said sharply and moved over to his brother. The others turned and took attention waiting for a speech from Director Fury.

"Seems I got all your attention by the silence. You will be given a schedule and you will take the classes. You must be at the class before the bell rings that signals start of class, if your late you well be counted tardy. If it tally up to three tardy there will be punishment for it. No electronic devices or weapons in the school unless given by the school during class session. No using profanity or foul language. The teachers has higher priority for you and they can enforce the rules strictly. Your not allowed to leave the school premises without permission." He explained, placing a pause in it so they can absorb in the rules.

Tony grunted. "Aww what!? No electronics? That is stupid! I hate this already, just brilliant, I was going to work on my project." He growled frustratedly having a little temper from being grumpy in the morning.

Steve and Bruce snickered, Steve speaking up. "Well that's good because then Tony able to pay attention to class then." He said finding it funny because he never imagine Tony ever focusing on classes or even yet on homework or at teachers.

Loki scowls, no profanity? That's a bunch a bullshit to him. How is he going to speak now? Knowing his cuddling goo brother over here would likely have an opportunity to hug him or even annoy him to death. He grinds his teeth together in frustration, scowl plastering on his face.

Thor listened intently, having that toothy childish smile on his face. Thor always seems to be so child to certain extent, he is mature but he just excited able to be in a Midgardian school and learn from Midgardian tradition. He nodded to each word that Director Fury has spoken.

Clint and Natasha nodded their heads at the same time understanding the rules. Clint wasn't fan of rules but he will follow them anyways.

"Destroying school property on purpose will have punishment. No going out in the hallway or skipping class during class session. Now I have explained, go ahead and go to the office to retrieve your class schedule." Director Fury finished.

They all nodded in unison before they went on towards the office, Tony was dragging behind the ground grumbling in frustration. He punched Steve in the arm lightly. Steve snickers at Tony. "You'll live!" He said with a loose quiet laugh.

Loki gotten his schedule, reading it through.

1: Physical Training - Jake Douglas - 215  
2: World History - Gunderson Vanr - 205  
3: Seminar - Director Fury - 506  
4: Seminar - Director Fury - 506  
5: English 10 - Luager Laverst - 510  
6: Web technology - Maya Lucrecia - 310  
7: Basic Design/art - Kamvan Mak - 218  
8: Weight Class - Deiner Deisval - 811  
- Lunch:  
A lunch: 11:35-12:00  
B lunch: 12:00-12:30  
C Lunch: 12:30-1:00  
D Lunch: 1:00-1:30  
9: Algebra 1 - Jolie Brickz 220  
10: Study Hall - Director Fury - 506

Locker: 5 Combination: 24-34-10

He stares at his schedule, so many classes to get. Thor was grinning. "Brother look at my classes!" He said with excitement. He felt Thor's paper shoved into his hand, growling at him. He looks at his schedule, oh shit, they both have the same classes, ALL of them. This is just great. He thought annoyedly. "Brilliant Thor, brilliant." He said sarcastically. Thor didn't caught it and took his schedule back smiling.

OOC: This where you have to wait for part 4! Sorry for this chapter and previous chapter grammar errors. :/ Not ever good at them but did my best.


	4. Mischief gone silent

[ThunderFrost]

Villain Hero School

Loki grunted softly, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He walked in front of his brother, being rather impatient right now. He pushed the door to the boy's locker room; he inhales the air, smells like sweat. He wrinkled his nose in distaste of the smell. "This place stinks." He muttered. Thor chuckled lightly. "It's called a locker room. Of course it will smell." He said. "Thanks for the pointing out the obvious God of Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically.

Mr. Douglas stepped out of his office to see two of his new students. He smiles; he was young, early twenties and dirty blonde hair with brilliant grey-green eyes. "Good morning and welcome to the locker room. Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson, am I correct?" He asked making sure it was there name. "Yup." They both said in unison which earned Thor a glare from his younger brother. "Well let's get you guys a locker and pair of gym clothes. You'll be changing out today." He spoke out calmly, looking down at his clipboard and scribbled into a sticky note. He hands one sticky note to Thor and one to Loki. T

Thor took the sticky note and reads it. He made an o: face before going down the locker looking at the numbers before finding his locker. Loki snatched the sticky note and reads it quickly. He made his way to his locker which was right next to his brother. He parted his jaw in shock a little. Great, he thought. He opens his locker; it was empty of course, right now of course.

"Let's find you guys some gym clothes." Douglas voice spoke towards them. Both Thor and himself went out, Loki just want to get this over with so he doesn't get any more embarrassed than he already is.

Thor manage to find the biggest pair that would fit him, changing into them easily, it clung to his skin revealing some of his bulky muscles. Loki manages to find a green pair of shirt and short for gym clothes, it fits perfectly fine.

"Alright, let's head up, class about to start." Douglas announced, hearing them both grunt, he leads them up to the gym place, pushing the wide blue colored door. The gym was huge; the first thought came to Loki's mind. "Ohhh so big! Awesome!" Thor said with excitement, bouncing on his feet. He glances towards bunch of other kids who was chatting and waiting for class to start.

Loki furrowed his brow, waiting in the crowd with his brother close behind him seeming to be eager to have fun in this physical training or Gym. He folded his arm over his chest, waiting patiently while the teacher took roll and counted everyone here. "Alright! Let's begin!" He said with a warm smile. "Run around the blue line for 4 minutes for agility. This will be every time you're in this class in the beginning of class." He said before blowing into a whistle.

His jaws dropped in shock though the body of students started to run around the blue line, he follows, running in a good pace but not fast like the others. He watches Thor talk to a complete mortal stranger before hearing laugh before they darted faster than the group. "Great, they are racing." He said rolling his eyes. His jaw clenches, he doesn't like Thor showing off, and he wants have the attention. He runs after his brother and smirks. "Hope I can join your little race!" He said smirking.

Thor grinned at his brother. "Well good luck! I'll burn you both in the dust." He said with a laugh as he continued to run. He narrowed his eyes at his older brother before pushing himself forward running past Thor. "I am faster than you Brother." He stuck his tongue out at his brother, who made a pouting expression and tried to keep up with his brother who was faster than him.

They were both panting heavily and sitting against the floor trying to catch their breath. Loki forehead was covered in fresh sweat. "I win, Thor. Better luck next time." He said with a smirk. Thor punched his shoulder lightly and chuckles. "It was fun! We should race again!" He grinned.

The class got into their assigned spot on the gym for stretching. Loki manages to pop his back, shoulder, elbow, wrist, and his legs. He felt a lot of tension releasing from him, smiling a little bit in relief. They heard the 15 minute bell rung to warn them they have 15 minutes left of class. "Alright! Good job everyone! Let's head down and shower and dressed." He announced.

They all made their way down to the locker, chattering that they felt so sore and aching. Loki muscles felt slightly sore but it wasn't that bad. Shower? Wait them all going to shower in one place? He thought to himself with a light grunt. They made it down, which Thor and rest went to the shower room. Loki follows with wariness, the air was covered in steam from people taking hot showers.

Loki looked around uneasily, before being grabbing by his brother and dragged to a stall. "Thor what in the world is you doing?" He snapped at him. Thor whined. "I don't know any of these students, don't want to share shower with them." He said frowning. "Your all guts and glory but you act like a little child when it comes to showering with a bunch of sweaty mortals?" He said with a frown. "Pretty much." Thor said, not wanting to argue with him.

He was pulled into a stall with the curtain closing. "Fine then. Next time you have to share with someone else." He said with a grunt as he striped himself of his clothes, not looking at his brother, which his brother was staring at him stupidly. "Would you stop staring at me?" He barked. Thor turned his head and stripped himself, placing the clothes onto the rails.

He turned the water on, letting the cold water hit them, Loki yipped in response as his skin turns a pale blue color but quickly turned the water to warm making the blue skin fade back to his pale white beige skin color. He could feel his brother staring at him in confusion. "What?" He said with a scowl. "Nothing." He replied with a grunt.

Loki closed his eyes as he felt the warm water splash down against his body. Thor kept his distance but he couldn't help to stare at his brother. Loki ignored the stare since Thor doesn't understand the word privacy of not staring apparently. He felt a pair of warm hands wrapping around his chest. He opens his eyes, looking at him. "What are-" He said only to feel a pair of warm lips against his own. His eyes widen a bit, his cheeks turning a slight pink color. He raised his hand to slap him but he couldn't get it to obey.

He was held tightly against Thor's chest, the kiss being roughen a little bit. Loki hesitantly kissed back hoping to be released. He was practically speechless, clueless of what to say. He finally released, taking in a deep breath staring up at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Thor cheeks were slight red but spoke. "I love you brother, more than you know." He said with a light sigh. "What do you mean by that?" He asked with a frown. "You'll always been the one I love, why I never really been serious with anyone. I always yearn for you, yearn for your presence." He said looking away. They both went silent and took a silent shower.

They both got dressed into their own clothes, putting their gym clothes in the hamper to let it wash later. His mind was distracted, he remained silent, and it was the same with his brother. His brother kissed him, well technically they aren't related but still. He sighs quietly as he makes his way to his next class.

OOC: Not very good, somewhat short but next chapter for Villain Hero School. Stay tune for chapter 5!


	5. Bathroom rapist

OOC: I have an idea from a dream I have been having, so yea... ._. This chapter going to be horrible.

Loki was a little sore, he was still in utter silence of what happened in the shower room. He touched his long pale fingers to his lip, his cheeks turning a slight pink color. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, forcing himself to stop blushing like an idiot. A growled formed in the back of his throat, hurrying past his brother heading towards his World History class.

He pushed the door open, seeing a simple class room of 26 desk with world history stuff through out the room, including posters and such. "Brilliant." He said harshly making to a empty desk. Thor sat two desk away from him.

He lay his head down, watching the teacher babble on that they will talk about the american history from beginning to end. Why does he need to know Midgardian history? He could careless about earth for all he cares. He tapped his finger over the desk quietly.

That's it, he wasn't going to handle no more of this history shit, he had about it. He raised his hand up. "May I use the restroom, Mr. Vanr?" He asked calmly. Vanr glances at him. "Go ahead." He said with a short smile. The teacher was middle aged man with partially bold head, with some wrinkles on his face to show sign of aging.

He left the room without hesitation, making his way over towards the male's bathroom. He wasn't going to sit there for an hour of listening to some cruddy history, it wasn't his history. He was from Asgard, not Midgard.

He got to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him. He sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. He splashed water onto his face, closing his eyes as he heard the door open. He ignored it, probably random student needing to use the restrooms too. He sighs to himself, grabbing a paper towel only to be grabbed and blinded folded. He yelps in response, trying to throw his fist towards whoever grabbing him but his wrist was grabbed.

He was pulled to one of the bathroom stalls, the bigger one. He tries to fight against it but whoever it was had him with a really tight grip. He felt a clothe around his mouth for a gag, he grunts in protest. By the knowledge, it was a bulky male, taller than him of course.

He was pinned against the wall, confused and somewhat fearful actually. He couldn't fight back, he felt so vulnerable. A warm hand lifted his shirt, grazing his skin. He blushed slightly, trying to figure out who it is but no luck. His shirt was pulled up to his wrist and tied a little before being lifted slightly with the shirt on the hook on the wall. His back was pressed against the wall.

He breathed unsteadily for a moment, unsure what was going to happen to him. He felt warm pair of lips pressed against the side of his cheek. He tries to pull away but his chin was grabbed, feeling a kiss in the corner of his mouth. A whine escapes him, wanting to be free of whatever is going on. He was being RAPED, in a fucking bathroom. A blush appeared on his cheeks, feeling warm large hands brush gently over his chest before his nipples were pinched and teased.

He lets out a grunt, wincing a little unable to see anything but darkness. The rapist didn't even spoke or try to reveal his identity to him to clear his mind. He exhaled through his nose only to gasp as he felt one hand rubbing against his groin area. The pinned male tries to break free but no use, letting a soft quiet moan leave him. The rim of his pants were grabbed, being pulled off and dropped to the floor near his feet.

He groans trying to get whoever doing this to stop. The person didn't even comply or stopped. He felt his member rubbed, feeling a wave of heat and pleasure crawling up his spine. He started to feel hard, his erection progressing by whatever male's action. He can till had large hands, taller than him, bulky, he couldn't get an idea of who it is. The touch on his skin felt oddly familiar but he has no hint other than the clues he has by the touch.

His boxers were tugged off, being completed naked now. The cold air pressing upon his pale white skin, his cheeks were bright red color. His erection was gently grabbed by the warm large hands, warm fingers stroking up and down of his hard member. He lets out a moan through his pale lips, his fingers digging into his palm. He was being jerked by a stranger, he wish he knew whoever this guy intention was.

He moans as his entire member was rubbed in the rapist warm hand. He moans, some pre-cum leaking from the tip of the head. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, make it stop, please anyone. He begged in his mind, breathing calmly as possible despite his heart racing beneath his chest, he could feel it it pound inside his head.

He yelps muffledly into the gag, feeling his neck bitten roughly, before feeling the rapist let go of his neck but replaced with a warm moist tongue over his bite wound. He moans softly, wincing in pain. Who the hell is this guy? Why him? He thought with confusion.

The rapist three fingers smears over the pre-cum, using it as a lube. He heard a faint snicker but unable to identify of who it was. He felt a finger near his entrance, rubbing over the hole gently in a teasing manner. He moans a little bit trying to break free but no use at all.

**OOC: END OF CHAPTER? No way! D: MORE PLEASE! I will do it soon, just leaving you to hang so you can process. Can you guess who the rapist is? I know who it is. :3 **


	6. Pleasured then left alone

OOC: Part 6 of the story! Hope you like it! If not, I'll eat you.

Muffled moan filled the air around the larger stall, if someone else was in here they probably don't want to investigate and find out.

Loki wish he could see of who it was, his face pressed against the wall gently trying to bare the pain. He gasped into the gag as he felt a finger push into his entrance. He clenches his fingers into a fist, his cheeks brightly red. He was given a short break to get used to it before feeling the finger thrust in and out of him, stretching his tight entrance.

He moans muffledly into the gag, his fingers flexing each time the finger thrust into him. The bulky male who is the rapist, added another finger, stretching out his tight entrance, listening to Loki's moan and groans.

Loki felt pleasure and pain tingle up his spine, his cheeks were bright red color, along with the bridge of his nose. Feeling him thrust in and out of him, soon the third finger was pushed in, stretching him out and thrusting in and out of him. He felt tears pool in the corner of his eyes, feeling pleasure. Why was he even enjoying this? He wasn't sure, but the touch of whoever it was felt so familiar.

He felt him pull his finger out, his entrance throbbing, it hurts though he wasn't to surprised. He breathed slightly heavily against the gag. An arm wrapped around his stomach, feeling something pressed softly against his entrance, his eyes widen behind the blind fold.

He clenches his hand, before feeling his large member push into him, pushing deep into him. He practically half screamed muffled into the gag, leaning his head back. It felt like forever, trying to get used to the large member. It was so tight, it hurts so much, though he felt so much pleasure too.

He felt him pull back but only to thrust back into him, being rough and not gentle like he expected. He moans loudly into the gag, pressing his face against the wall. A warm hand got a hold of his throbbing erection, feeling it stroked and rubbed with the same pace of him thrusting into him. He heard a soft moan behind him, trying to figure out who it is.

He panted and moaning against the gag, which was starting to get moist of his saliva. He felt him his pace slightly speed up, being pounded. He he moans loudly, arching his back, his sweet spot being hit each time of his rough harsh thrust into him. Pleasure but mostly pain overwhelmed his body, mostly around his lower torso. His erection was also being roughly stroked, being jerked off.

He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, he felt his stomach muscle tighten slightly, being near his climax. He was being slammed into, arching his back with each hit of his sweet spot. He was starting to half-scream muffled into the gag, his eyes wide. Some of his saliva manages to slip through the gag and drip down his chin and onto his bare chest.

He felt his stomach muscle tighten, he moans loudly. He was unable to hold his climax, releasing his load, getting some of it into whoever's hand, himself and the wall he was pressed against. He panted heavily and half-screamed still as he was pounded and slammed into. Listening to his moans and groans, with panting in between. He was to much in pleasure and pain to figure out who it is.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and chest a bit, panting heavily before feeling him push deep into him. He screamed into the gag, feeling hot liquid inside him. He gasp and panted heavily before feeling him pull out of him panting heavily also. Some of the cum dripped from his entrance though most of it stayed inside.

Thor, looked at his brother exhausted body, licking his hand that had Loki's cum, licking his lips lightly. Loki's tasted good, to his opinion. He pulled his boxer and pants up, he still wearing his shirt. He grabs onto Loki's wrist, turning him again to wear Loki back was pressed against the wall. To be honest, he love Loki more than anyone, despite of what his brother did.

Loki groans, being turned over, confused and exhausted. Thor grabbed Loki's boxer and placed it on Loki, including his pants. Thor leaned forward, licking his chest, nipping softly at the skin, cleaning up the cum. Loki blushed madly, moaning softly against the gag. Thor removed the clothe, watching him rotate his jaws in relieved manner.

He panted through his mouth, his hot breathe fogging the air around his face. He spoke, his voice tired and hoarse. "Who are you? Why? Let me go." He asked, with a whine through his lips. Thor didn't answer but gave him a passionate kiss, Loki didn't protest and allowed it. He didn't say a word or answered his question, leaving him there against the wall with his wrist stuck on the hook.

Loki felt the presence gone, he was alone. He was tired, exhausted, and most of all very sore. He felt tears stain the blindfold that eventually got soaked and tears fell down his cheek. He tried to get free but unable too, his feet barely touching the floor.

**OOC: Poor Loki, left all alone in the stall without knowing who it was. WHY THOR? WHY MAKE LOKI SO CLUELESS? ( ;A; ) v.v Thor is to afraid to admit his feeling to Loki or show who it was really. Poor Loki, going to be all uneasy or whatever. XD YEA I KNOW, don't fucking yell at me in notes, comments, etc about my horrible grammar, I know I am terrible at it. I did my best, and here you go. So fucking appreciate the effort at least. e.e**


	7. Lost and Found

**OOC: Going to pull off chapter 7 today. XD Might be short, unsure of how things will go.**

Director Fury, charge of the seminar class was taking rolls, everyone was here but Loki Laufeyson. He asked of where Loki Laufeyson. Thor knows but he stayed quiet with a clueless expression on his face, looking around.

"Don't tell me that Loki trying to cause trouble again." Tony voice muttered out in the back of the class.

Steve raised a brow. "Maybe he has gotten lost but knowing Loki, he's most likely digging into something he shouldn't." He said with a shrug.

Bruce remained quiet, his eyes staring at the others in curiosity of what they would say.

"So do I have to go drag him down or shot him with an arrow?" Clint asked with a grin, ready for action. He still held a grudge against Loki for hypnotizing him.

"No. Steve, do me a favor and go look for Loki and bring him back here unless something happened." He said in a dull stern voice.

Steve nodded. "Yes, sir." He said, getting up to his feet and leaving the classroom. He made his way down the hall, trying to figure out where Loki could be. He could check the bathroom first, he made his way towards the boys bathroom.

Loki tried to break free, grunting a little bit. He was blinded folded and stuck against a hook on the wall. "Damn it. Left me here, my shoulder dislocated." He said tiredly and exhausted. He was tired, he was fighting against falling asleep. He heard the bathroom door open and footstep. He lifted his head up and spoke. "Hey! If your...there which I heard you, whoever you are! Help me out of here!" He said in a slight demanding voice.

Steve looked up, bingo, he found Loki. He looks towards the large stall and pushed it open carefully, seeing Loki blind folded and hang by the arm against a hook on the wall. "Loki what in the world happened?" He asked with slight concern and confusion.

He winced and looked towards the source of the voice. "I was just going to use the bathroom, then I got a paper towel to clean my face since I was tired and tried to wake myself up a little bit. I was blinded folded and gagged, I couldn't get the chance to fight back. Was taken here and pinned to the wall with my shirt tied around my wrist. I was then sexually raped and left here alone. Whoever it was removed the gag, I asked a question but didn't answer at all. I heard him leave...So yea. I am extremely exhausted, my shoulder dislocated, I am freaking sore." He said with a grunt. "Can you get me down before my arms tear off." He said growling.

Steve got him down, untying his shirt from his wrist. He helps pop his shoulder back in place, listening to Loki's yelp from the pain. "There, let's get you to a nurse and get you fully checked up." He said before helping Loki out the bathroom.

Loki felt odd having an avenger help him actually but he was weak, tired, and exhausted, he has no choice really. Having one arm over Steve's neck, being taken to the nurse. He helped push the door open and place down into a nearby chair.

The nurse checked up on him, saying he was perfectly fine just needed some rest. He given a bed in the corner of the large room, falling asleep from exhaustion. Steve took the note to give to Director Fury, returning his way back to class.

Director Fury looks up from his papers, seeing Steve returned with a note. He took the note and reads. He nodded and grunted, dismissing Steve to return to his seat.

**OOC: It's short, lost muse so quickly, not sure why. _ Though here ya go, hope it's good. ;A; **


	8. Attempted confession, failed

**OOC: This might be short, not sure. Trying to get a chapter each day but my muse been dead. People in real are bragging me to make a new one. :/ **

Loki folded his arm around his chest, pressing his face into the uncomfortable pillow. He was sore and tired, he didn't want to go to class. He felt his stomach churn, wincing a little, his face turning more pale then he should be. He reached for the trash can nearby and leans his head over it vomiting into it. He coughs a few times.

He was getting sick, how? Was the exhaustion made his body worn out that unable to fight whatever foreign illness? He thought to himself with a deep sigh, spitting out the awful taste of stomach acid. He brushed some of his hair out of his face, panting softly. He closed his eyes, he opened them slowly pushing himself off the bed. He used the wall for support, making his way to the nurse office area. "Can I get a pass to go home? I vomited just a minute ago and I do not feel good at all." He said, his voice hoarse.

He held onto one of the doorframe to support himself, looking at the nurse who looked up and stare at him for a moment. "Alright, lemme right a pass." He says, taking out a piece of paper and fill it out. "Do you need help to get to your home?" He questioned. Loki looked up and shook his head. "No, I can get there easy." He said with a weak smile. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

He was exhausted, despite the hour nap in the nurse room, he felt restless and very much sore. He wished he knew who his rapist was. He was going to stay away from bathroom, fearing it might happen again. He shook his head from the memory replaying in his head. He was handed his pass, he nodded his head at him. He vanishes in thin air and appears in the rental hotel room. He winced, the energy to teleport drained his already weak body. He collapsed onto his bed tiredly curling up.

-

Loki was asleep for the entire school hours, trying to rest up and hope the sickness pass. He didn't wake up till he heard the door shut in the background. He opened his eyes, seeing his brother, Thor.

Thor looked at his brother, though looked uneasy. "I heard you went home, what is wrong?" He asked calmly as possible. He probably knows. "Nothing, just...got sick from breakfest I guess." He said with a shrug, curling up on the sheets. "Please do not tell me lies, brother." Thor said sternly, walking over and sat on the edge of the bed.

He groans. "Leave me alone brother, I am no mood to talk to you." He said harshly, wanting to go back to sleep. Thor stares at him about to speak but decide not to push it. He grabbed his backpack and toss it in the corner light. He got onto the bed next to Loki, tired. They had to share the same bed since the hotel refuse to give them a two beds in a room.

Loki grunted in distasted and scooted to the far edge of the bed away from his brother. He pulled the sheets over his head, pressing his face into the pillow softly. He yawns as he falls asleep slowly. Hoping he would feel better tomorrow hopefully.

**OOC: Ok short, I was like: SDFSDFG I made a poll but I am not going to wait for hours to see small result of my poll for confession or whatever. **


	9. Path to Redemption

OOC: Just going to make chapter 9 the confession. Oh update! After this chapter, making next fanfiction book of the series. This is like Book 1. So please do look forward! The title is different though.

Loki woke up the next morning groggy, a little sore, and like shit in a way. He licked his dry lips lightly, getting the moist again. He rolled onto his back, wincing at the light. He felt movement next to him, looking over to see Thor sleeping peacefully. He reached his hand forward inches from his face; he pulled his hand away curling up.

Thor eyes opened slowly, seeing Loki staring at him. He blinks in confusion, speaking. "Something wrong?" He asked him worriedly. "I don't want to go to school today. Not what has happened yesterday, I was vulnerable, weak, and helpless! It was so infuriating forced into something I didn't ask or wanted. I refuse to go back to that school! They reassured safety! I was violated! I was unsafe!" He said with rage in his tone, he took in deep breathes trying to calm himself, knowing being worked up isn't going to solve anything.

Thor looked at him, he feel so damn guilty, he…he didn't mean too. He wasn't sure what to say, he felt all choked up on this. He wanted his brother, they weren't technically related. "Loki." He manages to speak out. Loki looked up, looking at him waiting for him to continue. "Loki, it was my fault….I was the rapist in the bathroom. I wanted you; I couldn't get you out of my mind." He said, guilt coating his tongue. Loki eyes widen in horror, backing up to the edge. "What? Why would you do that!? I was violated! I pinned to the wall and raped! You're my brother!" He says out, he was very much infuriated with him.

"I know, I am sorry. I love you, more than anything, more than Jane." He said with a frown. Loki stares at him in horror, tears pooling the corner of his eyes, he refuses to shed the tears, he REFUSE to show weakness. Thor grabs him and wraps his arms around him, which he felt him squirming and kicking. "Brother, I beg you! I am telling to the truth! I am very sorry!" Thor said with tears stinging his eyes. Loki tries to break free but gives up, he didn't know what to do or say. He was so furious with Thor yet he wasn't at the same time. Why his emotion all was jacked up now? Why now? He thought to himself.

Thor rubbed his hand over his arm trying to sooth him and calms him. "I'm sorry, I love you." He said with a whimper. Loki looks at him with confusion, unsure what to do. Well, he was glad it wasn't some damn stranger, better Thor than anyone else. He tries to think, well he did secretly was in love with Thor, so guess he can forgive him. He buried his face into his chest, trying to get much warmth as possible. "I…I forgive you, but you ever do that again! I swear I am going to hunt you down and feed you to the dogs." He said with a grunt.

Thor smiled widely seeing he was forgiven, he hugged him tightly. "Gah! Thor..! I need air!" He said gasping lightly. He was released and coughed a little. He looked up to Thor, his brilliant green colored eyes glinting in the light. He wasn't the type to share his true emotions because it would be his weakness. He has to get over, this was a new path, path of redemption. Maybe the efforts of ruling Asgard is way out of his league, though he felt his pride hurt from that thought lingering in his mind. Maybe he can be good, at least try to gain trust. God of Mischief, weaver of lies, telling truth, trying to be good, and trusting? That was way out of his character. So what? Was it so wrong to find redemption, even for the betrayed and lonely?

He leaned up and pressed his lips against Thor's lips, his cheeks turning a little pink. Thor blinks in surprise, before kissing back in a gentle manner. He pulled away. "What…?" Thor asked. Loki frowns and spoke. "I..love you too, Thor. More than just brothers. I feel stupid right now, makes me feel vulnerable to show my real emotions or give trust." He said with a sigh. "You can always trust me, I am always there for you, despite the fights and disputes we had in the past. We have to forgive each other and move on with the present." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I still not going to school, you made me so fucking sore." He growled, nuzzling into his brother's chest, too lazy to move. Thor patted his arm lightly. "I can skip one day with you. I can call them that you gotten sick with a fever and I am taking care of ya." He said with a smile. Loki nodded and yawns softly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep against his brother's chest.

OOC: Loki starting on the path of redemption, he is trying to get his trust and only share his emotions with Thor currently. Loki still is untrusting and refuse to show his true emotions to others till he starts to gain a little trust from others from trying to stay good. End of this book! Stay around for the next Fanfiction book! ^^ It's not the end!


End file.
